Hermandad sin límites
by Cloeh
Summary: La vida es un juego de decisiones. ¿Y si un juego decidiera tu vida y la de los demas?. Completo.
1. Capitulo 1

.

Acá les entrego un nuevo fics, es un tipo de historia en un campo totalmente nuevo para mí, el suspenso rozando el terror, espero que les guste.

Un consejo, en esta historia deben leer los dos capítulos de inmediato, o perderá un poco la gracia. Bueno es un consejillo :P

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

Y en cierta película…que ya se darán cuenta de cual es.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

--

.

.

Capitulo 1: "Juego"

.

Miguelangel abrió los ojos. Todo estaba realmente oscuro, no veía absolutamente nada.

Se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en el piso, se levanto.

Estaba atado de pies y manos por algún tipo de cuerda que estaban sujetas al piso. Por mas que intento no podía zafarse de sus ataduras.

"Que demonios pasa aquí, yo estaba durmiendo una siesta en casa de Abril…y despierto aquí" pensaba ya asustado Mikey, esto no veía nada de bien.

- ¡Hay alguien ahí! – grito – ¡Necesito ayuda! -.

Nadie respondió.

- ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?... ¡Rafa, Don si es una broma suya, no me gusto para nada! -.

_- __No te preocupes, tus hermano ya no te molestaran mas- _dijo una voz grave detrás de él.

Miguelangel se dio vuelta pero era en vano, no veía absolutamente nada.

- ¿Quién eres tu?... ¿que quieres? – pregunto Miguelangel aun mas asustado.

_- Siempre en tu mundo M__iguelangel, siempre con tus juegos…ahora estarás en mi juego…en un juego en que tu solo veras y no podrás hacer nada…-._

-¡Demonios basta!..- grito Mikey a la oscuridad – da la cara y deja de esconderte…-.

- _Estas impaciente Miguelangel…no te preocupes ahora comenzara el juego…mi juego del miedo…de tu miedo…y el juego de la muerte…pero no será la tuya precisamente_ – la voz se escuchaba feliz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

- _Ahora veras, querido Miguelangel…-._

De pronto se encendió una luz, se dio cuenta que el estaba en una habitación y delante de él…había una pared transparente en donde se veía la habitación continua, en donde había una puerta…esta de pronto se abrió.

Entraron Rafael y Donatelo.

- ¿Mikey?...- dijo Don.

- Ves Don, te dije que Mikey no estaba, ya había revisado acá, pero por lo menos ahora hay luz -.

- Demonios ¿donde se abra metido este chico? – .

- Como se le ocurre desaparecer y dejar una nota para que lo busquemos acá -.

- Jugando a la escondidas como siempre –

- ¡¡Chicos estoy aquí!, es un engaño!!– grito Mikey, que cada vez estaba mas asustado.

- Bueno, a buscar en otro lado – dijo Don.

_- No te desgastes, ellos no te escucharan…solo __podrás ver y decidir_…-

-¿Decidir?...- temió decir Mikey, las palabras de esa voz eran cada vez mas extrañas.

Los chicos se dirigían a la puerta pero esta fue tapada por una pared, se pusieron en alerta sacando sus armas.

- ¡Chicos!…déjalos en paz – rogaba Miguelangel, esto no estaba nada de bien.

- _Que comience el juego_ –.

Detrás de los chicos, a través del piso, aparecieron unos paneles de metal, que los atraparon con unos anillos provocado que soltaran sus armas y dejándolos inmovilizados en cada panel. Estaban atados de pies, manos y cuello.

- ¿Donnie puedes moverte?-.

- No, me es imposible, Rafa –.

- ¡No, demonios, déjalos!- dijo asustado Miguelangel.

La voz se rió.

- _Ok…pero solo salvare a uno…mejor dicho, tú salvaras a uno _-.

- ¿Que?-

Las paredes se pusieron una contra la otra, haciendo que los chicos miraran a los lados opuestos. De cada pared que tenían en frente…salio una pistola de una gran calibre y se acerco a la cabeza tanto de Don como de Rafa.

Los 3 hermanos estaban aterrados.

- ¿Donnie, tienes un arma apuntadote? -

- Si – respondió mirando el brillante revolver en frente de él - ¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí? - la voz de Don era casi inaudible por el miedo.

- No lo se, pero tenemos que salir de aquí – intenta zafarse - ¡demonios no puedo, Don! - grito aterrado Rafael.

El gatillo de las armas se prepara para disparar.

- ¡Leo, Mikey ayuda! ¡Alguien cualquiera! – gritan los chicos desesperados.

No podían zafarse, sabían que si no venia alguien, estarían perdidos.

- Déjalos, basta… ¡ya basta!– grito Mikey desesperado.

- _De ti dependerá_ –.

- ¿De que estas hablando? -.

A los pies de Miguelangel aparecen dos botones…uno morado y el otro rojo.

- _Cada botón representa a un hermano tuyo…si accionas uno, el hermano del color de esa bandana se soltara, pero en el acto…el arma de tu otro hermano se disparara y morirá…tu eliges…la vida de un hermano por la muerte del otro…-._

Miguelangel sintió estas palabras como un balde de agua fría… ¿la vida de un hermano por la muerte del otro?... ¿como podría hacer eso?…eran sus hermanos, sintió la desesperación más grande que nunca había sentido.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?...no puedes pedirme eso...- dijo desesperado.

- _No te lo estoy pidiendo…solo te aviso…tu decides…tienes solo 1 minuto –. _

Un cronometro aparece delante de los botones…

59 segundos...58…

- No puedes hacer esto…no, no puedo hacer esto – grito Miguelangel desesperado a borde de las lágrimas.

_- Miguelangel, ya lo estoy haciendo…y tu estas perdiendo tiempo -._

50 segundos...

Miguelangel se agacho y observo los botones, tenia la respiración entrecortada…miro a sus hermanos, las armas se acercaron mas, mientras los chicos gritaban desesperados por ayuda.

Miguelangel cerró los ojos, ¿que demonios haría?

40 segundos

Intento zafarse nuevamente, pero era imposible, no había manera.

- _No pierda tiempo Miguelangel, decide quien vivirá y quien morirá…-._

"Morirá"...pensó con desesperación…

30 segundos

Estiro su mano temblorosa, luego la empuño y se la llevo a la cara.

¿Que demonios haría?…la desesperación y el miedo se habían apoderado de él, no podía decidir...eran sus hermanos, no uno...los dos eran sus hermanos.

20 segundos

La lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mojando aquellos botones que representaban las vidas de sus hermanos…la respiración era cada vez mas entrecortada, sentía que se desmayaría… no podía elegir...no podía…

10 segundos

- No puedo...no puedo – susurraba Miguelangel ente sollozos.

Las armas se prepararon para disparar…

8 segundos

Miguelangel vio esto con desesperación…debía hacer algo.

Miro los botones con una idea…

5 segundos

Estiro ambas manos.

3 segundos

Acciono ambos botones al mismo tiempo en el segundo 2.

El cronometro se paro, Miguelangel vio esto un poco aliviado, pero este alivio no duro mucho, ya que al ver a sus hermanos…las armas seguían preparándose…

_- Que mal lo hiciste mi amigo Miguelangel…el juego no es __así…quisiste hacer trampa…al accionar los dos botones, solo provocaras que el juego te descalifique…haciendo lo que el quiera…-._

- Que… no – dijo con terror Miguelangel.

_- __Despídete de tus hermanos –. _

- ¡¡No espera.!! – grito con terror.

El cronometro siguió con su curso.

1 segundo

- ¡¡NO…PORFAVOR NO!! –.

0 segundos.

El ruido de los balazos sonó tan fuerte como un trueno en los oídos de Miguelangel.

Un líquido rojo salpico todo la habitación, incluyendo aquella pared transparente.

La sangre de sus hermanos.

Miguelangel sentía que iba a desfallecer, había visto la muerte de sus hermanos.

Los anillos de metal se abrieron y dejo que ambos cuerpos sin vida cayeran al piso en un fuerte golpe.

- ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué hiciste esto?, ¡¡quien demonios eres!!- grito con dolor, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El suelo de la habitación se estaba tiñendo de un rojo intenso.

_- No me conoces…pero eso ahora no importa__...ahora debe continuar el juego...-. _

- Que no, el juego se acabo ahora….-.

La voz nuevamente se rió.

_- __Tú solo eres un peón, el que esta jugando aquí, soy yo…-._

La pared de la puerta se retiro…a los minutos entro Leo en posición de ataque.

- No, ¡¡Leo no entres!!- sollozo, no quería que su hermano mayor viera tal escena, pero era muy tarde.

Leonardo dio un par de pasos, y vio a sus hermanos muertos en el piso con un disparo en la cabeza… la sangre teñía todo a su alrededor…

Soltó las katanas y cayo de rodillas…su rostro reflejaba profundo dolor.

- NO, esto no puede estar pasando….- miro a sus hermanos – No... no…- lagrimas comenzaron mojar su rostro.

Por su parte Miguelangel sentía un profundo dolor al verlo tan desvalido…pero…

Noto que atrás de Leo había una sombra que se acercaba.

- ¡Leo cuidado!-.

Demasiado tarde, la sombra le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Leo, haciendo que este cayera inconciente al piso.

_- El juego debe continuar -__. _

Miguelangel sintió un escalofrió…seguiría con Leo.

- No, por favor, mátame a mí…pero deja a mi hermano en paz - .

_- Tu vida ahora no __dependerá ni de ti ni de mí –. _

- ¿Qué?-.

_- Que siga el juego –__. _

Un vapor azul lleno la habitación, Miguelangel comenzó a toser y a quedarse dormido a la vez. Lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente al piso, fue como aquella sombra se llevaba a Leo a través de la puerta.

.

Miguelangel abrió los ojos, nuevamente oscuridad, nuevamente no veía nada.

Tenia la esperanza que fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era.

Esta vez, el estaba absolutamente inmovilizado contra una pared, amarrado de pies, manos y tórax.

Se sentía un extraño tic tac.

- ¡Hay alguien ahí!-.

- ¿Mikey? – se escucho la voz de Leo un poco aturdido.

- Leo, ¿Leo estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- Si Mikey, pero no me puedo mover estoy amarrado contra una pared –.

- Yo estoy igual –.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? –

- Un lunático, esta jugando con nosotros ..él…él…mató a Rafa y a Don – señalo sollozando.

- Demonios Mikey, lo viste – dijo Leo angustiado.

Las luces se encendieron.

Los chicos pudieron observar que estaban en un cuarto amplio, tenía baldosas blancas en pisos paredes y techo. Vieron al frente y se atomerizaron, especialmente Miguelangel.

Al frente de cada uno había unos paneles de metal que tenían miles de puntas afiladas en dirección a los chicos.

A cada tic tac, la tabla de Leonardo se alejaba una cierta distancia, en cambio la tabla de Miguelangel se acercaba cada vez más a él.

- Leo… - apenas le salía la voz por el miedo.

- Calma Mikey, saldremos de aquí – decía Leo, pero no se le ocurría una idea.

_- Veo que han despertado – _se escucho.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?, ¿Quién te crees para venir a jugar con nosotros?! – grito Leo en dirección a un parlante que se encontraba delante de ellos.

_- Un chico aburrido supongo –_ se burlo aquella voz.

- Basta déjanos en paz, no has tenido suficiente, ya viste morir a dos de mis hermanos…que mas quieres –.

_- Esa era una parte del juego…ahora continuara __–._

- ¡No! – grito angustiado Leo.

- No quiero, ya no quiero mas – decía Mikey a punto de llorar.

- Mikey… – dijo Leo angustiado por ver a su hermano en ese estado.

_-__ Miguelangel siempre tan niño, siempre buscando ayuda en otros…que otros te consuelen…-._

- ¡Cállate, deja de decir estupideces! – grito furioso Leo.

Pero la voz continuó sin hacer caso a Leonardo.

_- Pero ahora Miguelangel, es hora de hacerse adulto, ahora veras que tanto __sacrifico pueden llegar a hacer por ti…- _

Miguelangel aguanto la respiración, miro a Leonardo angustiado… "no, no me digas que…" pensó.

- Demonios déjalo en paz, él no te ha hecho nada malo-.

_- Leonardo, siempre tan responsable por tus hermanos, __echándote el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros…no crees que seria mejor si fueras tu solo…sin responsabilidades, sin tener que estar atento a tu hermano…solamente vivir para ti…sin esos molestosos pedidos de ayuda –. _

Leonardo quedo mirando aquel parlante atónito, Miguelangel bajo la mirada…la voz tenía razón...pero…

Leonardo rió.

- Eres un estupido, yo hago todo eso porque a mis hermanos los quiero… y no me arrepentiré jamás -.

Miguelangel esbozo una sonrisa, como pudo haber creído que la voz tenía razón.

_- Si estas tan seguro Leonardo, __veamos hasta cuanto puedes sacrificar por la vida de tu hermano menor…-._

Miguelangel miro angustiado a su hermano, este lo miro serio.

- Todo estará bien Mikey – dijo tranquilo.

- Leo no quiero…-.

_- Leonardo, si tanto quieres salvar tu hermano, entonces ahora lo demostraras.-_

Aparece un botón en la pared, al lado de la mano de Leonardo.

_- Si __accionas ese botón, la pared que amenaza a tu hermano, se alejara hasta atrás y lo salvaras, pero a la vez…tu pared avanzara a gran velocidad hasta tocar la pared que esta detrás de ti…por supuesto contigo en medio. Si no lo accionas, la pared de tu hermano seguirá su curso...matándolo…-._

_- ¿Que harás Leonardo?… ¿salvaras a Miguelangel a costa de una muerte horrible?-._

Leonardo miro asustado el parlante.

- Leo no le hagas caso, yo estaré bien a donde este…no hagas algo estupido – dijo Miguelangel con miedo, pero decidido.

_- Solo tienes un minuto…que comience el juego –__. _

Al lado de el parlante aparece un cronometro…

59 segundos…

Leonardo cerró los ojos y suspiro.

- Lo siento, Mikey… –

Miguelangel lo miro sorprendido pero más aliviado, no quería que su hermano se sacrificara por él.

- …no podré ver cuando te gradúes del ninjitsu – termino diciendo Leo.

Miguelangel sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaba, Leo si se sacrificaría por él.

- ¡NO, NO Leo!... ¡por favor….yo estaré bien a donde…!-.

- Deja de decir estupideces Mikey…no permitiré que otro hermano mío muera…-.

50 segundos

La pared de Miguelangel estaba cada vez mas cerca…

- ¡¡NO Leo!!– grito desesperado - no quiero que tu … - lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Es mi decisión, y se que tu podrás seguir adelante -.

- No Leo…por favor no…- no sabía que mas decir para convencerlo, Leo realmente estaba decidido.

40 segundos

- Quiero que me prometas algo – Leo lo miro serio – cuando todo esto pase, quiero que salgas de aquí, acompañes al maestro y vivas con toda la fuerza que nosotros te dejaremos-.

Miguelangel lo miro, luego miro el piso y cerro los ojos con frustración.

30 segundos

No quería decirlo, no quería…eso significaría que aceptaba la decisión de Leo. Seria una despedida.

- Mikey prométemelo...por favor – le suplico Leonardo

- Te… te lo prometo – dijo entre lagrimas Miguelangel.

Leonardo suspiro aliviado, aunque de igual forma se veía el miedo en su rostro. Decidido miró la pared que estaba a menos de un metro de su hermano.

20 segundos

-Cuando accione el botón Mikey, quiero que cierres lo ojos –.

- Leo…no...- su angustia era cada vez mayor.

- ¿Los cerraras? –.

Miguelangel asintió.

- Esto no es tu culpa, es culpa de este lunático… ¿ok? -.

Su hermano menor lo miro, Leonardo le sonrió.

- Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti -.

10 segundos

- Yo también…hermano...- lloraba Mikey.

8 segundos

Leonardo empuño su mano y la acerco al botón.

5 segundos

- Cierra los ojos Mikey... ¡¡AHORA!!-

Miguelangel hizo caso.

Accionó el botón a los 3 segundos.

Los paneles se detuvieron y cambiaron de dirección a una gran velocidad.

- Siempre te querré pequeño hermanito – fue lo ultimo que escucho Miguelangel de Leonardo antes de sentir un gran estruendo que provenía de ambas paredes al chocar entre ellas.

Aquel estruendo en donde había muerto su hermano mayor.

La amarras que lo tenían prisionero cedieron, soltando así a Miguelangel.

Abrió los ojos, de los cuales las lagrimas brotaban como un río.

Donde antes estaba Leonardo…solo estaban las paredes juntas, de cuyas grietas corría un líquido rojo.

La sangre de su hermano mayor.

Miguelangel sentía que no podía respirar...era tanto el miedo… era tanto el dolor.

_- Que mal te debes sentir Miguelangel, ahora estas solo -_.

- ¡¡Maldita sea cállate!! – grito con odio.

_- __Entiendo tu dolor…pero… ¿porque no los sigues mejor?... para que estén los cuatro juntos-. _

Siente que algo toca sus pies. Un revolver.

_- __Síguelos, ellos te esperan -. _

Miguelangel con la mirada perdida toma el arma.

_- __Vamos, síguelos, de que sirve estar aquí solo -._

Miguelangel prepara el arma para disparar, se la coloca en dirección a su cabeza.

La habitación retumba con los estallidos del revolver.

El parlante cae hecho trizas producto de los disparos que le había propinado Miguelangel.

- ¡¡Le hice una promesa a Leo y pienso cumplir su último deseo!! - grito entre lágrimas, lanzando el revolver al parlante

_- __Sabía que harías eso –_ se escucho la voz de algún lado – _pero no te preocupes, el juego término –. _

Una puerta se abre iluminando la habitación.

Miguelangel por inercia camina hacia la puerta abierta.

_- Espera…__ por haber pasado el juego te debo un regalo…que los disfrutes -._

Mirando la puerta sintió como tres objetos chocaron en sus pies.

Eran las tres cabezas de sus hermanos.

Miguelangel retrocedió aterrado.

Había llegado a su límite.

Dio el grito más aterrador que había dado en su vida.

.

.

**--**

.

Finaliza en el siguiente capitulo.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

.

.

Capitulo 2: "Hermandad"

.

**4:00 AM**

Leonardo dormía placidamente en su habitación, cuando escucho un grito tan fuerte de Miguelangel que casi lo boto de la cama.

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió a la habitación de su hermano menor.

Encendió las luces de la habitación.

- Mikey, ¿que demonios pasa? – preguntó asustado – Mikey…-

Su hermano menor estaba boca abajo, debajo de las mantas y ocultando su cabeza con la almohada.

Lloraba con la respiración entre cortada y temblaba con fuerza.

- ¡¡Mikey!!...¿que pasa? – pregunto Donatelo llegando a la habitación.

- Lo encontré así, debe haber sido una pesadilla…-.

- Mikey…Mikey – le hablaba Don, pero su hermano no reaccionaba.

- Hermano, todo esta bien – Leo apoyo su mano en las mantas.

Nada, Miguelangel seguia llorando desesperado.

- Las cabezas…las cabezas - susurraba.

Leonardo retiro las mantas con dificultad, ya que, Miguelangel las tenía aprisionadas con fuerza. Con ayuda de Donatelo sacaron a su hermano menor de abajo de la almohada, este se tapaba el rostro con las manos y seguía llorando.

-¡¡MIKEY!!- gritaron fuerte ambos hermanos.

Miguelangel se sobresalto y miro a sus hermanos con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, reflejando un miedo nunca antes visto en él.

Sus hermanos lo miraron preocupados.

- Mikey…fue una pesadilla- le dijo Don en un tono suave.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – repitió Miguelangel con la respiración entrecortada, mirando a la nada.

- Todo esta bien hermanito – lo intento calmar Leonardo.

Miguelangel los miro. Y abrió más sus ojos.

- Donnie, Leo…los vi – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar -…los vi muertos -.

Donatelo se acercó y lo abrazo para calmarlo, su hermanito comenzó a sollozar en sus brazos.

- Todo fue una estupida pesadilla – dijo Leo apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor. Miro preocupado a Donatelo.

Nunca habían visto a su hermano en ese estado tras una pesadilla, realmente debió ser horrible.

Donatelo miro a Leonardo le gesticulo con la boca "la película de hoy".

Leonardo asintió, por mientras que veía a Miguelangel calmarse un poco.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?... ¿otra vez Mikey con pesadillas? – pregunto Rafael entrando a la habitación.

- Llegaste un poco tarde –.

- Tú sabes que tengo el sueño pesado, Leo –.

Miro a Miguelangel, estaba realmente mal, sollozaba y temblaba en los brazos de Donatelo. Miro preocupado a Leo.

- Y lo hubieses visto como lo encontramos -.

Se sentó en la cama.

- Pero ¿porque…?-.

- No te hagas el desentendido, Rafa, tu sabes lo que provoco esta pesadilla – dijo molesto Leo.

Rafael miro un poco culpable el piso.

- Te dijimos que obligar a Mikey a ver las 4 primeras películas de "SAW"…-

- "El juego del miedo"- interrumpió Rafa.

- Lo que sea, obligarlo a ver esas películas por una apuesta…era demasiado para él – reclamo Don.

- No sabemos si el sueño fue provocado por las películas...- intento defenderse Rafael.

- ..había tanta sangre…les dispararon…no podía decidir…- susurro Miguelangel.

Leonardo y Donatelo miraron a Rafael.

- Ok, Ok…fueron las películas -.

- De todas maneras debimos evitar que viera esas películas, son muy fuertes para él – dijo Leo culpable.

Luego de un rato Miguelangel temeroso pero un poco más tranquilo, les contó la pesadilla.

Los chicos se miraron un poco asustados, no podían creer que su hermanito podía soñar una cosa tan horrible.

- Definitivamente están prohibidas las películas de ese tipo para ti hermano -.

- Ok – dijo Miguelangel aun temeroso.

- Ya es hora de dormir – bostezo Rafael – me voy – se dirigió a la puerta.

- No – Miguelangel lo miro un poco alterado.

- Mikey, fue una pesadilla...nadie me va a atrapar afuera -.

Miguelangel asintió, abrazando sus rodillas. Leonardo observo a su hermano menor, aun tenía miedo. Debían hacer algo para que pudiera dormir tranquilo.

- Rafa espera – le dijo Leo alcanzando a Rafael casi en el umbral de la puerta.

Comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, Leonardo le hizo una señal a Donatelo para que se acercara.

Donatelo se levanto, pero Miguelangel lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

- Estaré ahí con los chicos – dijo Don – nos podrás ver.

Miguelangel asintió y soltó el brazo de su hermano.

Leonardo comenzó a hablar, a lo que Donatelo asintió…pero Rafael se negaba.

- Rafa, aun esta asustado…míralo – dijo Leo.

Rafael miro a Miguelangel, este estaba tan serio y alterado que no se parecía en nada a su pequeño hermano, que siempre demostraba alegría.

- OK….Mikey nos necesita – asintió Rafael.

- Manos a la obra entonces – señalo Don.

A los minutos, Miguelangel observaba como Donatelo y Leonardo ubicaban sus camas al lado de la suya.

- ¿Qué hacen, bros?- pregunto Mikey.

- Pues que crees que hacemos, Miguelon – señalo Rafael entrando con su hamaca a cuesta.

- Hoy no dormirás solo – dijo Don.

- Para que te sientas acompañado – asintió Leo.

- Pero no te acostumbres…solo por hoy - advirtió Rafael colocando su hamaca en perpendicular detrás de las cabezas de sus tres hermanos.

- No digas que no lo necesitas y bla bla bla... no te creeremos – señalo Don acostándose en su respectiva cama.

Leonardo se sentó en su cama y miro a Miguelangel.

- Nosotros siempre estaremos para ayudarte, acá apoyándote para que duermas bien…en una lucha ...o en un sueño…quiero que te quede claro que nosotros siempre, pero siempre estaremos contigo – sonrió Leo.

- Así que no tengas miedo…tus hermanos estaremos firmes por nuestro hermanito – sonrió esta vez Don.

- Y si lo dudas te daré un…-.

- ¡Rafa! - reclamaron Leo y Don.

- Ok, ok, me deje llevar...- dijo acomodándose en la hamaca.

- Gracias - sonrió Mikey.

- ¡Ah! ya cállate...es hora de dormir – señalo Rafael

Los chicos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas y hamaca.

Miguelangel vio como sus hermanos se comenzaron a dormir uno a uno.

Se empezó a adormilar, pero tenía un poco de miedo.

Sintió la mano de su hermano Leonardo en un hombro.

- Todo estará bien – susurro entre sueños.

Sintió la mano de su hermano Donatelo en su otro hombro.

- Estaremos siempre allí – susurro Don durmiendo.

Sintió la mano de Rafa que apoyo en su cabeza.

- No lo dudes - susurro este.

Miguelangel sonrió mas tranquilo y se durmió.

.

Pero esta vez despertó nuevamente en la oscuridad.

_- Despierta Miguelangel…es hora de jugar de nuevo -._

Miguelangel aterrado, se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba inmovilizado de pies y manos.

Las luces se encendieron.

Se encontraba en la misma habitación en donde se había visto con Leo.

Vio que al lado de él se encontraba Donatelo, amarrado también de pies y manos.

Mas asustado observo unas flechas de acero que apuntaban a ambos…su temor iba en aumento…sin embargo…

- Hola Mikey, ¿dormiste bien? – le sonrió Don como si nada pasara.

- ¿Donnie?- dijo Miguelangel…su hermano tal vez se había vuelto loco por la presión.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – siguió sonriendo Don.

_- No estes tan feliz Donatelo, el juego comenz…-_

- ¡¡ Ya termina con tu suspenso psicológico!!, mira que solo demuestras lo débil que eres…al tener que ocultarte detrás de un parlante – miro el parlante que estaba delante de él - y de bastante mala calidad -.

- ¿Do..nnie?- Miguelangel estaba seguro que su hermano no había soportado la presión.

Donatelo lo miro y le sonrió mas tranquilo aun.

- Te sacaremos de aquí, ya vienen en camino -.

La voz se rió.

_- Hablas mas que todos los demás…pero debo decirte que nadie los vendrá a…-_

Se escucha un golpe, luego otro más y finalmente un tercero más fuerte, haciéndose un agujero una la pared. Por donde entro Leonardo.

_- Tú no puedes estar aquí -. _

- Pues mírame – dijo burlonamente Leo.

Inmediatamente Leonardo, con sus katanas, parte en dos las flechas haciendo que estas cayeran en el piso.

- ¿Leo? – lo miro sorprendido Miguelangel

- Hola Mikey…siento la demora – señalo Leonardo tranquilo mientras examinaba las amarras de acero de sus manos – No, no podré sacarlos sin ayuda -.

_- Se supone que tu no deberías estar allí –_ la voz estaba furiosa _- se supone que nadie debiera estar ayudando –._

- Entonces yo no debería estar aquí – se escucho la voz de Rafael.

Miguelangel miró para todos lados, Rafael no estaba en la habitación. Su voz provenía del parlante…Rafael estaba con el misterioso jugador.

_- Y tu que demonios haces aquí_ – la voz se escuchaba un poco temerosa ahora.

Rafael rió.

- Chicos si lo vieran…es un chico muy flaco…cero músculo -.

- Era obvio, sino habría dado la cara – asintió Don.

Miguelangel miraba y escuchaba sorprendido todo.

Leonardo le guiño un ojo.

- Todo esta controlado -.

Su hermanito sonrió mas aliviado.

_- ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí, Rafael? - _

- Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo – se escucho decir a Rafael – ese asiento se ve cómodo…párate...me quiero sentar allí – ordeno.

_- No debo porque seg….-_

- ¡Sal de allí te dicen! -.

Se escucha un golpe seguido por otro ruido de algo caer al piso

- Bastante cómodo – Rafael se escuchaba feliz - ¿Cómo esta el piso, huesitos?-.

_- ¡Auch!-_ se escuchaba lamentarse a la voz misteriosa.

- Rafael, los chicos no están cómodos amarrados a la pared – dijo Leo.

- ¡Ups!, lo siento... ¡Hey! – se escucha alejarse del micrófono – a donde creías que ibas – nuevamente se escucha a Rafael cerca del micrófono, se sentía que arrastraba algo…mejor dicho a alguien – ¿cual es el botón que libera a mis hermanos? -.

No contesto.

Se escucharon unos ruidos rápidos, seguido por unos quejidos de "huesitos"…Rafael estaba zamarreándolo.

- ¡¿Cuál es?! – grito exasperado Rafael.

_- Es…este…-_ dijo temeroso _– ¿que haces con esa sai? -_ se escucho alterado.

- Si no es el botón….te pondré la sai de collar -.

_- Entonces es este…-_ se escucho mas asustado.

- ¡Me quisiste engañar! – se escucho furioso Rafael.

- ¡Rafael!– grito impaciente Leonardo.

- Ok, espera – se sintió un golpe, seguido por un quejido - espérame en el piso huesitos…a ver...-.

Las amarras cedieron y tanto Don como Miguelangel se soltaron.

- Listo, Rafael, ponte a jugar….- sonrió malvadamente Leonardo.

_- Que...que quiso decir…-._

- Fácil – se escucho a Rafael – como tu jugaste….ahora yo jugare…tu serás el saco de boxeo...y yo el boxeador – termino diciendo alegre.

_- No -. _

- Como tu dices…que comience el juego - .

Se comenzaron a escuchar golpes y lamentaciones del parlante.

Los chicos sonrieron. Leonardo miro a Miguelangel.

- Siempre confía en nosotros ¿eh?-.

Miguelangel sonrió.

- Gracias -

Donatelo le dio un empujón suave.

- No digas tonteras…somos tus hermanos y punto -.

- Recuerda siempre eso – sonrió Leonardo.

Miguelangel asintió feliz.

- ¡Codazo de la muerte! – se escucho del parlante, seguido por un grito de dolor.

Los 3 miraron el parlante.

- Creo que con eso bastara – dijo Leo- ¡Rafael…creo que es suficiente!-.

- ¿Tan pronto?-.

- Rafa…-.

- OK…espera un poco…ven para acá…-.

Se abre una puerta que Miguelangel no había visto. De ahí sale Rafael sonriendo arrastrando a una persona toda adolorida. No era más alto que ellos, y como decía Rafael, era una persona muy delgada. Tenía pecas en la cara haciendo ver que no tenía más de 20 años.

Rafael lo tomo de la camisa y lo miro enfurecido a la cara

- ¡¡JURA QUE NO VAS A JUGAR MAS ESTA ESTUPIDES!! -.

- Lo...lo juro – apenas dijo el muchacho por el miedo.

Rafael le dio la vuelta y lo enfrento a sus hermanos.

- Pídeles disculpas -.

- lo...lo siento…mu...mu…cho – dijo temblando.

Miguelangel no podía creer que ese tembleque lo había asustado tanto.

- OK – asintió Miguelangel.

Leonardo lo tomo con fuerza por la camisa, he hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

El chico temió por su vida al ver la furia en los ojos de Leonardo.

- Si vuelves a meterte con algunos de nosotros…no la contaras dos veces – amenazo Leo – sabemos donde vives -.

Ahora fue Donatelo quien lo tomo y miro furioso.

- Y no dudes que te perseguiremos hasta que pagues -.

- S..si…se…ñor…- asintió aterrado el chico.

Miguelangel miro perplejo a sus hermanos, nunca los había visto amenazar así a alguien. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de pena por el muchacho.

Rafael lo tomo y lo miro a la cara enojado.

- ¿Donde se abre la puerta de salida? – dijo amenazante.

El chico apunto con la mano temblándole un botón en la pared. Donatelo lo acciono y se abrió una puerta al lado contrario de donde estaban, dejando entrar la luz del día.

- Llévatelo, me descompone verlo – le dijo Leo a Rafa.

Rafael lo arrastro hasta la puerta de donde habían salido.

- No quiero volver a verte la cara – lo soltó Rafael.

Rafael se alejo unos pasos. El chico se levanto apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Espera...me falto algo… ¡patada mortal!– se da vuelta rápidamente, propinándole una gran patada. Haciendo que el chico desapareciera por la oscuridad de la puerta. Escuchándose como este chocaba en la pared del otro lado, junto con un grito de dolor.

Rafael se acerca a los chicos.

- Ya, ahora seguro que no molestara mas – dijo aliviado.

- Se lo tenia merecido – asintieron Donatelo y Leonardo.

- Chi..cos no habrá sido mu…-.

- No, Mikey…fue lo suficiente – señalo Don.

- Eso le pasa por asustar a uno de nuestros hermanos – asintió Rafael.

- Especialmente a nuestro hermanito – sonrió Leo, dándole una palmada en el caparazón.

Miguelangel sonrió muy aliviado.

- ¿Vamos a comer un helado? – pregunto Leonardo.

Los chicos asienten y salen a través del umbral de la puerta dejando que el sol los iluminara.

.

En la habitación de Miguelangel.

Se siente un ruido.

Leonardo, Rafael y Donatelo despiertan.

Ven de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Miguelangel estaba riendo entre sueños.

Los chicos sonríen.

Leonardo estira la mano y gesticula "Misión cumplida".

Sus hermanos ponen sus manos sobre la de Leonardo y asientan.

Luego, sonriendo, se acomodan para seguir durmiendo.

La risa de su hermano menor es lo ultimo que ven antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

_**Siempre luego de una pesadilla, estarán aquellos que te aman para protegerte.**_

_**Aquellos, quienes hacen que tu tormenta se convierta en un calido rayo de sol.**_

.

.

--

.

.

Y aquí termina esta historia, se suponía que era un oneshot, pero quedo demasiado extenso, por eso lo dividí en dos capítulos.

El titulo "Hermandad sin límites", en el primer capitulo por el sacrificio de Leo por Mikey. Y en el segundo capitulo, porque la confianza de Miguelangel en sus hermanos traspaso los sueños.

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de suspenso, suspenso en un principio…al final termino en un tipo de comedia. Pero esa era mi idea, asustarlos para luego aliviarlos con un poco de humor (además no tengo corazón para matarlos :P).

Si logre erizarles aunque sea un pelo por el susto en el primer capitulo o si los hice sonreír aunque sea una vez en el segundo capitulo, entonces logre mi objetivo.

Espero que les haya agradado mi loca invención.

Espero sus review.

**Renuncia**** extra:** La películas y todo lo relacionado a "Saw" o también conocida como "El juego de miedo" no me pertenecen.

Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Cloeh.


End file.
